


Sandwich

by SeasonsofSpice



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, THIS IS NOT LU!, Threesome - M/M/M, linkcest - Freeform, they had consensual discussions off screen so don't @ me about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofSpice/pseuds/SeasonsofSpice
Summary: Losing a bet has never felt this good before.Ravio could learn to like these types of things more if they do more.(This is NOT LU/LinkedUniverse)
Relationships: Hero of Legend/Hero of Warriors/Ravio, Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 27





	Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this within the span of 20 minutes and posted on my Tumblr a while back. Now I get to share with everyone else here~
> 
> if you do not like this kind of thing, then do not read it! you have read through the tags and summary, you have to click the proceed button to view this fic. It is not my responsibility to hold anyone's hands.
> 
> If you don't like it then click the back button and remove my story from your viewing history. That is that.

How did he get into this situation again?

Ah. Right. He made a bet.

And lost spectacularly.

Now? Now he was sandwiched between not only ‘Mr. Hero’ (as he still calls him,) but also that army captain.

A particularly good jab had him seeing stars as he writhed in pleasure, his voice coming out in a crackle as he wiggled, his hand locked behind Warriors’ head as he felt calloused hands trail down his stomach.

“So noisy, little bunny,” the captain teased with whisper words into his ear, nipping at the long lobe. Legend just hummed in approval, pressed up against his chest.

“I agree. But he’s thinking too much. I don’t think you’re doing a good enough job if you’re not making him a babbling mess.”

Huh?

“W-wait!” Ravio managed out, but interrupted with another well timed thrust into his prostate.

“No, I’ve been holding back.” A grunt as those hands moved to spread Ravio’s thighs further apart. It earned a squeak of pleasure from his throat when his hard dick pressed up against Legend’s stomach more, feeling the other was just as turned on at this rate.

“I’ll fix that.”

“Good. I wanna see if he makes cute noises even when fucked dumb.”

A growl in his ear before suddenly he lost all thought with pleasure dancing through him, trying to catch his breath with each and every heavy thrust up into him.

“When I’m done with our little rabbit,” Warriors began, interrupted between grunts and gasps of air. “You’re next.”

“Ooooh. I’m so scared~ Whatever shall I do, Sir?”

A sudden buck of pleasure from Warriors had Ravio nearly bite his tongue in surprise. He really did yelp in surprise when Legend took a warm slick hand and grasped both their erections together, pumping in measured times with Warriors’ thrusts up into Ravio.

“Looks like he has a Sir kink, Rav,” Legend offered, but he didn’t have any thoughts in his head, assaulted with pleasure from two people at once.

“I-! I’m gonna-!”

“Go on and cum. I wanna see your face. I wanna hear you lose your voice, Rav.” Legend gave a quick open mouth kiss to Ravio, wet and dominating for just that moment before pulling back.

Hot pleasure coiled inside him.

He was tense, ready to let go.

He could feel his pulse rapidly in his whole body, centered around his cock.

He gave a shout and thrashed as his orgasm crashed through him, further stimulated by Legend’s quickening jerk of his hand and Warriors still fucking him.

“Sh-shit!”

It was the only thing he could make out in the din of hot pleasure before Warriors stopped, holding his ass in place as he found his release.

Ravio fought to catch his breath, still sandwiched between the two heroes even as his body was getting close to the point of overstimulation. He whined, trying to wiggle and get his counterpart to stop since it was becoming too much.

“Awww. Can’t handle any more, bunny?” Legend asked, his voice a teasing lit. Opening his eyes, he saw mischief in those blue orbs that spoke of trouble. (Wait, when had he closed his eyes?)

Ravio gave a whimper, his tongue feeling like lead and mouth full of cotton, but he so desperately wanted Legend to stop, just for a minute.

“I’m not through with you yet though. And, you still haven’t finished your requirement of the bet.”

Ravio whined, biting his lip in his frustration, but he gave a yelp of surprise when Warriors pulled free.

“Your turn then. I’ll watch until I’m ready once more,” Warriors commented, and Ravio could feel the smile in his voice.

What did he really sign himself up for?

He didn’t get to answer himself when he was flipped onto his hands and knees, ass in the air, and Legend was carefully pushing inside.

“Watch me finish the bet, Captain.” Ravio managed to turn his head and peered through his dark hair to see the scowl on Warriors face.

Though the intimidation was ruined by the blush and the twitch of a cock.

“I’ll swat your ass for being out of line.”

“Of course sir, wouldn’t dream of it.” Ravio didn’t have time to get any other words out before he was being thoroughly fucked again.

“I’m still gonna have a round with you, smart ass.”

“Then come and play then. I’m open for business.”

Ravio’s eyes widened as he realized exactly what was going on here.

He shouldn’t be in the kitchen if he couldn’t handle the heat, as the saying goes.

But also? He did want to get fucked by them.

So is it really that bad?


End file.
